


just looking out on the day of another dream

by faithandbuffy



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, i just couldn't go without writing something for them even if it's only jamie's thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithandbuffy/pseuds/faithandbuffy
Summary: Jamie doesn't know how long Dani's got left. But it doesn't really matter.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	just looking out on the day of another dream

If you’d have told Jamie that she’d find her wife-to-be at Bly of all places, she’d have said you were mental. Absolutely mental. What good could ever come out of that place?

And then she met Dani. Sweet, loving Dani who, despite Jamie’s best efforts, broke down all her defences, all of her stubborn, people-hating ways - and taught her how to love. She showed her that people _could_ be as forgiving as plants if you let them.

Countless, endless days of laughter and sex and joy and presents and happiness and love. Jamie never thought she would ever be loved as fiercely as Dani loves her. And she never thought she would love so fiercely in return.

But there are also times when she catches Dani drifting, and she’ll have to repeat minutes of a conversation. Times where the bath is overflowing or a pan of food has caught fire or the phone has been left off the hook for an hour. And every time Dani is just standing there, staring at her reflection, unmoving, unblinking.

A few times Jamie comes home to find the apartment in complete darkness, the curtains all drawn, and all the mirrors covered over. It’s happened enough times now that Jamie just ignores the mess and finds Dani huddled in a corner. She attempts to make her laugh, makes her a hot chocolate, and they sit and watch old movies together, trying not to talk about the inevitable. That recently, the gaps are happening more and more, and neither of them knows what to do.

But in the end, what they have is enough. For Jamie, as long as she’s with Dani, it’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to write a real story for them and not just Jamie's thoughts but I don't really know where to start. Any suggestions or prompts are welcome!  
> I have a kofi! If you liked this maybe consider donating https://ko-fi.com/faithandbuffy


End file.
